Another CuldeSac, Another Adventure
by yoSHRIMP
Summary: When our notorious 3 stumble across Mango Creek, they can hardly believe it; mostly because all who live there are candy empire owning pre-teen girls or, as Eddy likes to call them, suckers- until, of course, their lives intertwine. EddyxOC DDxOC EdxOC
1. Mango Creek whuh?

YOU BETTER READ THIS:

Hey, there. Let me explain just a bit- won't take long.

I made this little fic as a short little gag for my friends. Jillian, Denise, Remi and Mallorie are all based on people I know so I'm a little sorry about how unrealistic this story is, which I'll admit to. Grit your teeth a bit and it'll be smooth sailing from here.

Make sure to read the final note at the end of Chapter 2 if you want this story to continue. :) Hope you like it. I love the Eds.

* * *

><p>''Hey look, Jimmy! An Amusement Park!" Sarah gawked at the colourful assemblage of pipes and broken umbrellas- there were a few stains, crack, and the word 'park' was spelt with a C and with tacky coloured crayon but there was a roller coaster-type thing and that was good enough.<p>

''Gee, wilickers, Sarah! Can we go on the Merry Go 'Round?'' Jimmy pointed at the herd of chickens with fake horse masks- tied around a playground spinning piece.

''STEP RIGHT UP, FOLKS, OPEN FOR ONE DAY AND ONE DAY ONLY: THE AMAZING, THE FANTASTIC ED PARK!'' Eddy, dressed in a cardboard top hat and sparkly red suit, jumped out of a large red tarp and leaned against a nearby pole, examining his nails, ''Only the cool de la cool need bother.''

The pair tossed Eddy the usual sum- a quarter per head. He jumped up to get his hands on them and shoved him in his pocket with a triumphant ''HA!"

Double D jerked back a bit at the sight of the tittering duo who raced towards him and the Merry Go Round he was operating.

"Come on, Jimmy!'' The two hopped onto Victor, Rolf's goat, the chickens looked dangerous to sit on.

''Why won't it spin, Sarah?'' Jimmy pouted.

''Ed!'' Double D whispered.

''Oh, right, Double D!" Ed let go of the chicken and hid behind an unsuspecting blue wall with two holds for his hands to jut through- the then began to spin the playground piece where the animals stood on. The duo giggled.

Double D sighed, ''Eddy,'' he groaned, tugging on his ski hat ''I cannot be more certain that Rolf will come scampering down here any second, wailing about the whereabouts of his animal pack!''

''Lighten up, Sock head, we'll get enough cash before he gets here.''

Double D slapped his own forehead, ''Eddy, my alarm here is not of whether or not we get hold of your beloved quarters but of our physical well being!''

''EEDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!'' Sarah howled.

''Oh my!'' Double D grimaced, Sarah and Jimmy were being spun so fast that they looked more like a blur of pink and blue rather than two kids on a messed up Merry-go-round.

''What the- Ed you dolt! I said not too fast!''

''Oh, sorry, Eddy!''

Then suddenly, the floors began to rumble.

''That's odd, today's conditions don't denote any possibility of there being an Earth quake.'' Double D thought.

''EEEEEEDDDDD BOYSSSS!'' Rolf came charging passed the row of trees and tackled Eddy and Double D into a pile of garbage which the Junk Yard, where The Ed Park was established, was chock-full of. Rolf brought both their faces up to his with fist fulls of their shirt. Steam blew from his nose ''YOU MUST BE PUNISHED FLAT HEAD ED BOY AND FUNNY HAT ED BOY, WITH ROLF'S HOME LAND'S CUSTOMARY BEATING OF THE PIG KNUCKLE!''

Double D stammered, ''N-n-now calm down, Rolf! I'm sure this misunderstanding can be settled peacefully- violence is never the answer.''

''Yeah, come on, Stretch! Haha,'' Eddy faked a laugh, ''I-i-it was Ed's idea, ya see! He brought your rats here!'' He pointed at Ed.

Double D gasped, ''Eddy! I am appalled! Letting poor Ed there take the blame!''

While Ed held a chicken in his arms, Rolf approached him with pulsing veins protruding from his biceps. ''ONE EYE BROW ED BOY! YOU WILL RETURN ROLF HIS POULTRY FAMILY!''

''No, Rolf! No! I won't let you touch Gertrude!'' He put the chicken down by his side momentarily to grab hold of the spinning merry go round. ''Like Issue number 567 of THE MARTIANS THAT BARFED, I will spin the flying saucer clear Captain Booven's head!'' He began to spin it, the animals flying off from its surface. ''AAAAAHHH!''

''Come on, Sarah, let's get out of here!" Jimmy whimpered, grabbing his best friend's hand.

''ED, I'M TELLING MOM WHEN I GET HOME!''

''Wait for Rolf!'' Rolf said through the chicken in his teeth, following the pair with a goat in one hand and seven chickens in the other.

Ed then lowered his hands to bite at his fingernails, ''NO, SARAH, DON'T TELL MOM!''- releasing the spinning death tool out into the air like a real flying saucer- the rest of the Eds screamed for their dear lives as it spun above their heads and back again- finally crashing into the tallest pile of garbage- the Junk Yard Wall.

''Filthy, filthy, filthy..." Double D picked at his clothes but as the flying clouds of dust and mess sank down back into the earth, the air cleared to reveal the secret world, hidden behind the Junk Yard. Double D's eyes widened.

Eddy threw his cardboard hat and suit to the ground, ''ED, YOU COULD'A KILLED US- WHY I'M GONNA-''

''Eddy...'' Double D put his hand on the shouting shorty's shoulder, ''Look!''

The group looked up and saw the Cul-de-sac, right in front of them, plain as day and where it shouldn't be.

''Whuh?'' Eddy pushed aside the two to get a better look, ''This isn't the way to the Cul-de-sac!''

''This couldn't be a short-cut, could it?'' Double D rested a finger on his lip.

''THE CUL DE SAC! I GOTTA STOP SARAH FROM TELLING MOM!'' Ed ran through the piles of broken up car pieces and junk, jumped over a short edge and ran down the street, his arms flailing behind him.

''Ed, no!'' The two ran after him.

''SARAH! DON'T TELL MOM! MOM WILL TELL DAD AND DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH T.V!''

''Hey, mono-brow! Slow it down!'' Eddy panted, chasing after him with his hands far before his arms and his legs rotating in circles after him. ''Come on, Double Dunce, my nose run's faster!''

''There's something very bizarre about this 'cul-de-sac', Eddy!'' Double D chased, a long distance behind Eddy, his hands at his chest and taking dainty steps.

''EEDDD! WAIT, YA MORON!''


	2. Meet The Girls

From a short distance, head peered out a window from inside a pinked roofed house. ''Oh no, this is bad.'' The belong-er of the head crawled over to a little sky blue phone by her bed side and grabbed it- dropped it- then grabbed it again. ''This is bad, this is bad, this is bad...''

_Riiing! Riiing!_

A house or two down her lot, the phone rang but a heavy hand jutted out from under orange bed sheets and knocked at the phone like an alarm clock. ''Three more minutes...'' the voice groaned. The phone kept ringing and the sleeper gave up, bringing the phone to her ears only to be rattled by loud screaming. ''Calm down! What! ... You don't say. Hooligans! Murderers! Neat-o!'' she laughed, dropping the phone and running over to her closet.

_Riing! Riing!_

"Hello?'' A sweet voice answered the phone- high pitched ranting burst from the phone receiver, ''What is it! Criminals? Thieves? In our Cul-de-sac! Oh, Mallorie, I'm sure they're just friendly tourists!'' moments later, she was convinced, ''Oh, Mallorie, this sounds dangerous. Have you called her yet?''

_Riing! Riing!_

The last house down the street before it curved, in the farthest point of the Cul de Sac, the loud ringing of a phone reverberated from wall to wall. But no one answered.

* * *

><p>''Ed! Where are you going!'' Eddy chased him down till Ed finally stopped, Double D stopping soon after.<p>

Ed took a good look at the houses around him, bit his lip and grabbed Eddy. ''Eddy! This place is funny!''

''Yeah, that's what we've been trying to tell you, numb skull!''

''But that's what you've been trying to tell me, Eddy!''

''Oh, brother...''

Double D sneaked over to them, dragging his feet as he did and keeping his eye out for any dangerous (and worst case scenario: dirty) creatures that may be lurking about in this other universe. ''I-I-I say we head home now. This place sounds a red hot alarm in my head, gentlemen.''

''Wait a second..." Eddy rested his finger on his lip.

''Ed... Eddy's getting that dodgy look on his face again.''

''Another Cul-de-sac? More houses. More houses? More kids. More kids? More suckers! Boys,'' he grabbed his minions and locked their heads into his arms and brought their faces inches away from his, ''I just hatched me up an idea and it's gonna make us filthy stinkin' rich.''

He let them go to rub his palms together and Double D rubbed his neck to say ''Oh, Eddy, come on, now! People live here- sweet civilians who have no patience for whatever game you're conjuring up... And what game _are _you conjuring up?"

''Aw, let loose, Double D! We just use the same old tricks we did back at the Cul-de-sac over here- WITHOUT screw ups this time!'' He threw his arms up, ''Come on! Let's take a look around! If the shoe fits, wear it!''

The two followed him down a couple of houses, ''I don't think that saying rationalizes anything, Eddy.'' Double D sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the home at the most far end of this new Cul De Sac, a short, brown haired girl slapped her palms together, ''There we go!'' she said with a leer, pulling down her garage door down to hear a click as it fastened with the lock on the floor. The garage door rumbled, almost as if to explode, the girl frowned and gave it a kick "Don't you growl at me, you dumb door."<p>

The door rumbled again and the girl gave it a light kick- making the door bounce back up and hit the top of the wall- letting loose hundreds of unmentionable objects to tackle her like an avalanche.

* * *

><p>"Jillian?" Denise cocked an eye brow at the silence behind her, ''Where did Mallorie go?"<p>

Jillian chuckled, pointing at the houses to their right, ''Hiding behind the houses'' Denise rested a finger at her lip.

"Gee, you don't really think there are criminals here, do you?"

''Can't say, Denise, this place is as quiet and boring as it always is," she sighed, "Maybe Remi's seen them, let's hurry up and find her.''

"I hope they haven't taken her hostage or anything," Denise joked playfully.

They stopped at a red roofed, two story house, "REMI! GET OVER HERE! MALLORIE SAYS THERE ARE-" Mallorie leaped over two blocks, her right leg dragging after her as she lunged forward to crash her hand over Jillian's mouth.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME, JILLIAN! THEY'LL COME AFTER ME! WHAT IF THEY HAVE GUUUUNS!"

* * *

><p>The Eds strolled along a house's back yard, "Hmph,'' Eddy rested his arms akimbo, his eye brow cocked at the mystery of the place.<p>

"Oh my!" Double D dipped his foot carefully upon a single blade of grass before scurrying over to where his two best friends were, ''Eeedddy!'' he groaned, "This is trespassing!"

"Tresspassing, Schmesspassing! It's a short-cut," Eddy carelessly kicked a flower to the ground as he said this, pausing soon after- then walking back to the flower to kick it and the rest of the flowers in the patch further into the ground.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!" Double D pushed his back against Eddy, forcing him away from God's creation.

"This place is weird!" Eddy howled, "Any other kid's folks would bite my head off if they heard us screaming about kicking in their daisies BUT THERE... IS... NO ONE... HERE!" his voice echoed.

But from a distance- ''GUUUNS!''

The gang looked up.

"Did you hear that, gentlemen?"Double D cocked an eye brow.

"Sounded like a wolf, Double D!" Ed jumped over Double D's head, the sock head adjusting his hat with a grimace.

"That ain't no wolf, you lummox!" Eddy grabbed Ed's collar and threw him off of Double D to grab hold of the two, ''That was a dame!'' He walked on, "WHERE ARE MY SUCKERS!"

''Eddy, please, inside voices!"

* * *

><p>"There she is," Denise sighed, putting her hand to her chest.<p>

"Mallorie!" Jillian wailed, pushing Mallorie's head to the ground as she gnawed nervously on her hair. "Don't you dare do that again!"

Remi, upon giving the garage door the last push it needed to finally click back with the lock on the ground, turned to her friends, "Good news, girls!'' she grabbed hold of Denise's cheeks, ''I was finally able to close the garage door! I managed to fit all three hundred and sixty nine of them! All ...nine." She sang.

"Bad news," Denise said once Remi let go of her face, "Mallorie says she saw criminals around the Cul-de-sac," Denise answered.

"Criminals...?" Remi's cheeks began to swell up and turn red, the group looked at her with open mouths as she exploded with loud, witch-like guffaw, "Nothing that interesting has happened here since Jillian moved in from New York City!"

Jillian nodded, ''Is it bad to agree to that?"

"Maybe you imagined it up," Denise laid a friendly hand on Mallorie's shoulder.

Then, from a distance- ''MY SUCKERS!"

The group jumped up and crowded together in a circle, their backs together and their fronts looking over every wall and bush.

Mallorie hissed, ''I told you so! How come nobody believes me, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" Remi slapped her across the head.

"Wh-wh-what do we do now?" Denise asked.

"I say we look for them, who knows what they could be doing now." Jillian answered.

* * *

><p>"I-I-I say we go home, Eddy!" Double D stammered, "Mother would not be pleased if she were to acquire the knowledge of my whereabouts. And so far away from the Cul-de-sac..."<p>

"We ain't far away at all!" Eddy grabbed Ed's collar, "Say, mono-brow, lend me your legs."

"Okie dokie, Eddy!" Ed landed on his head with the thump with his feet up. Eddy grabbed- after plugging his nose- Ed's feet, bent his body at the torso and hid close to the corner of a house as he poked Ed's body outwards- using his teeth as a mirror to look over the curbs. "No sign of them here,"

* * *

><p>"Back in the city, trouble makers went loose every which way you looked. It was about letting them know who was boss," Jillian trailed close behind Remi, pressing her backs against the cold surfaces of maisons.<p>

"What could a couple of punks want from us?" Remi put her finger to her lips, leaning over the corner of one house to look.

"Our money, perhaps?" Denise jutted her head out beneath Remi's.

"Maybe our homes..." Mallorie poked her head out underneath Denise's.

''Or worse..." Remi grabbed hold of her own neck and stuck her tongue out in despair. The four girls looked at her and them down at themselves, swallowing hard.

"OUR WOMANHOODS..."

"- SHH! I hear them now!" Remi shoved her hand into Denise's mouth, attempting to shut the group up.

* * *

><p>"I just heard something," Eddy shot his ears upward.<p>

"Eddy," Ed pulled his jacket close to him with a sad look about him, "I will be late and Sarah will be mad!"

"The twerp can wait a second can't she?" Eddy turned around to growl, "I just want to take a look at what we're dealin' with here!"

"Oh, dear..." Double D's shoulders fell to his hips as he caught a glimpse of inside one of the houses- open boxes and boxes of gummy worms. ''Eddy, look at-

"EDDY!" Ed shook Eddy high above his head with a tight small grip around his waist, Eddy sticking his tongue out in pain within his grasp.

"I dare say, what happened!" Double D ran over to them.

"We saw something move behind that house!"

Double D swallowed hard, his hands close to his face, "That house? And at such a close distance from our position-

Eddy grabbed hold of Double D's hat and jumped for the next house.

* * *

><p>"R-R-R-R-Remi! Why are you leaving me!" Denise threw her hand in front of her, calling for her friend who darted for the next house.<p>

Remi turned her head back to the gang, revealing a disturbing scowl, "I saw them! About eight of them! Maybe ten! In that tree over there!"

Jillian rose up beside her, "Gang job, I bet."

"No, wait! If the tree's that way, we should go this way- to that purple tree for sanctuary!" Mallorie pointed.

* * *

><p>"It was a were wolf, Double D!" Ed grabbed a piece of the lot's nice green lawn, pulled it up from the Earth and hid underneath it. "Hairy with fangs and big gross paws!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Remi, get your hair out of your face, you look like a monster," Jillian jerked.<p>

Remi blew her bangs away from her eyes, "sorry, Mallorie keeps sitting on my head."

* * *

><p>The sky turned from a bright blue to a mango-y orange with streaks of peachy orange which casted shadows over every block, taking shape of monsters and animals. Eddy cringed at this.<p>

"Okay, Double D, you win," Eddy tugged on Double D's shirt sleeve violently, "let's get outta here."

"Thank you, Eddy," Double D sighed, "If what you saw was, in fact, genuine, it would be best if we took the route opposite- that direction. Towards that violet shaded tree."

* * *

><p>"Easy, now, we're safe so far- no need to... be afraid of-" They were startled by a long snake shaped shadow. "AAAAAHH!" The girls screamed in unison, all digging their nails into each other's shoulders for comfort before sprinting as fast as they could.<p>

* * *

><p>"DID YOU HEAR THAT!" Eddy squealed.<p>

"RUUUNNNNN!" Ed grabbed both his friends, threw them up in the air so they did a quick summersault before landing on Ed's shoulders, then winded up his legs before sprinting.

"AAAAAHHHH!" They all screamed.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'' They pushed and shoved each other, trying to get ahead of the rest of the pack.<p>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ed tripped on his shoe lace, tumbling forward and dropping the Eds- but missed no second as the three of them began running at their top pace on their own two legs.<p>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'' The girls ran past a fire hydrant.<p>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'' The boys ran past a mail box.<p>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'' The girls ran past a rose bush.<p>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'' They all ran past the same purple tree.<p>

_CRASH! _

Remi and Eddy groaned, looking up in unison- their groggy eyes meeting and the two jerking back in terror, "AAAHHH!"

"Enough!" Denise cried, going mad over the screams.

"Whah?" Remi took a look around her, "They're just as scared as we are!"

Jillian rubbed her head, giving a bad look at the weight against her.

"O-Oh my!" Double D's shameful frown fell down to his knees as he jumped off her the girl with sweat dripping down his cheeks.

"More importantly," Jillian stood up, "they're kids!"

"Hey, who you callin' a kid!" Eddy shook his fist- Double D stepped in before him.

"W-we apologize, ladies, my friends and I have taken it a bit too far by-" Double D gave a small glare at Eddy, "tresspassingggg."

Mallorie stood up, "Wait a minute, you mean you weren't here to steal our womanhoo-"

Jillian slapped her palm upon Mallorie's face.

"Oh, we didn't intend on stealing anythi-" Double D was interrupted by Ed.

"Eddy said to do the scams all over again but without the screw ups!"

"Eeeeed!" Double D groaned.

"More importantly, _who _are you!" Eddy threw his hands over his chest.

"Who are _we_? You guys are the ones who barged into _our _neighbourhood!" Remi pointed a dirty finger at the short stranger.

"This is Mango cove, let me be the first to welcome you to our neighbourhood," Denise stepped in to extend a friendly hand.

"Why, how courteous!" Double D raised a hand to take the open palm but Eddy jumped in, interrupting,

"Well, hell-o, there!" Eddy slid his hairs back, suavely, getting ready to take her hand for a shake but Ed jumped in and landed on Eddy's head and shoved his foot to cover the open space in Denise's palm.

"Hello and good bye! I am Ed, cheese and macaroni!"

Denise giggled beneath her free hand.

"Deniiiiiise!" Remi grabbed her friend by the collar and pulled her face close to hers and scowled.

"Friendly handshakes later, back in the city- a person has to pay for trespassing." Jillian stood beside Remi, taking her side and resting her hands in front of her chest sourly to emphasize her position on the matter.

"Pay! I ain't giving you a penny!" Eddy jumped up, screaming in the air with his fists in tight balls.

Double D whispered in his ear, "Eddy, I think she means it in a- non-funds-related-sense?"

"I hear something, guys!" Mallorie tilted her head upwards.

_CRACK, BOOM, BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

The group shot a look at the direction of the sound.

Remi's eyes widened and she bit her lip in despair, "My jawbreakers!" She ran for her house- the girls following her close behind.

The boys exchanged looks, "Jawbreakers!" they cried out in unison before following.

When they reached the house, Remi was on her knees "No no no no no no noooo!", mourning over the three hundred and sixty nine jaw breakers let loose on the floor.

The boys drooled over them, their tongues reaching the floor, "Wh-wh-wh-wh-where did you..." Eddy stammered.

"Gross!" Mallorie scowled at the puddles of drool the boys had made.

"Haven't you seen a jawbreaker before?" Jillian walked towards them, examining the crazed look in their eyes.

"Seen a jawbreaker!" Eddy mocked, screaming through his teeth as he grabbed hold of the girl's collar- jumping to stand on her chest with fire in his eyes.

Jillian growled, "Lay off, tiny!" throwing him over the other two like a bowling ball to pins.

Ed stared at one, reaching out his shaky hands to grab one- ready to slide it in his mouth.

Remi took a glance at this and threw her foot on the jaw breaker- claiming it as her own before kicking every jaw breaker around her far from the boys.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Eddy shrieked.

"NUH-UH, NO WAY I'M LETTING A COUPLE OF STRANGERS GET THEIR DIRTY LIPS ON MY DAD'S MERCHANDISE!" Remi threw her arms to the sides, protecting her candy.

"I-I suspect her father owns a factory Eddy," Double D pulled his friend back.

"Oh, just like Bazooka chin!" Eddy howled, referring to Kevin.

''All of our folks own candy factories," Jillian stepped in to explain, "My dad owns a gummy worm factory, Denise's a lollipop's, Mallorie's a bubble gum, and Remi's a jaw breaker's."

The rest of the girls cocked an eye brow at the behaviour of the men and stepped in to join Jillian and Remi.

"Who are you guys?" Mallorie rested her hands on Jillian's shoulders.

"Ed!" Ed smiled.

"Edward- but everybody calls me Double-"

"Eddy," he frowned, too irritated to give his usual point and wink introduction. "From the Peach Creek Cul-de-sac."

"My name's Denise," she beamed. Denise was a beautiful girl of average height- she had the full, red pouting lips of Nazz and the charm of a Goddess. Her hair was brown and fell to frame her face magnificently, she wore a white, short sleeved turtle neck and a pair of tight blue jeans with a belt.

"The name's Jillian," she pointed at herself with a thumb. Jillian was taller than the rest. She was dressed in a short I 3 NY shirt, a pair of blue jeans, blue converse and her long orange hair was covered by a pair of orange head phones.

"I'm Mallorie," she announced with hesitance. Mallorie had blonde hair that fell before her shoulders which was blanketed by a blue checkered top that worked well with her pair of black shorts.

Remi scowled at Eddy before her introduction, "Remi," she said. Remi was the shortest out of the group but had the zest of King Kong. Her short brown hair was set up in two ponytails and her bangs fell before her eyes sometimes. She was dressed in a white shirt with red sleeves and a pair of blue jean shorts and colorful socks to top the deal off.

A moment of silence overtook them all which Double D broke with a polite clearing of the throat.

"Eddy, I-I think it's time we start heading back to our residences."

"For once, I think you're right, Sock head." The boys spun on their heels, ready for their retreat but Jillian cleared her throat of her own and knocked Remi on the elbow.

"Hey!" Remi looked up.

Jillian gave her a glare, "Say something!"

"What?"

"You and I both know how boring this town is! Back in the city, we met new people every day- this is the first time Mango Cove's even seen a boy's face."

Remi sighed, ''Okay, okay..." She took a few steps forward before flailing a hand up, "Hold up!"

"A jawbreaker! Me! About time!" Eddy jumped and ran back to girls with a heaving chest and his tongue to the floor.

A small smile formed at the corner of Remi's mouth, "Oh, I'll give you a jaw breaker, under the condition that you show us around Peach Creek tomorrow afternoon."

"Excusez moi?" Eddy laughed, "You? Peach Creek? Puh-leeze! You wouldn't last a day!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I've lasted on bigger streets, short stuff!"

"Well," Eddy rubbed his nails against his shirt while his free hand rested comfortably in his pocket, "I guess I could, I mean, I do own the town after all."

"Eddy, this doesn't seem like such a good idea!" Double D pulled at his hat.

"Hope we get to know each other, boys!" Denise waved her tiny hand sweetly.

Double D broke out in sweat, biting his lower lip with a shy smile, "Then again, a good idea does have it's down sides..."

"YAY! NEW FRIENDS!" Ed jumped up, landing with a thump that made all the houses rise from the ground.

"Cool," Remi extended a hand with a devilish look.

"Sweet," Eddy challenged, taking the hand forcefully.

"Awesome," Remi shook.

"Super,"

"Great,"

"Fantastic,"

"Perfect,"

They let go.

"Oh, why do I smell trouble?" Double D smacked his hand before his eyes, analyzing the situation and its possible outcomes in his head.

Jillian looked at the two next to him, her arms still folded in front of her with a grin. She glanced over at Double D, "What was your name again?"

"Oh, Edward but people call me Double D,"

"Double D, huh? Back in the city, there was this homeless guy with no hands and we called him Double wrists," Jillian's face broke out into confusion as she tapped her chin, "Don't really know why though."

Double D faked a laugh, secretly terrified- then scurried over to Ed. "Oh, do you trust Eddy, Ed?"

"Today's been tiring, I didn't have time for breakfast," Mallorie yawned, "Anybody got any toast?"

Ed suddenly looked up, his mouth open. He ignored Double D completely and strolled over the Mallorie, not blinking.

Mallorie saw him suddenly appear beside her, "Ah!" she cringed.

"What was your name again, pretty lady?" Ed gawked.

"M-Mallorie...?" She looked at him with big eyes, her hands ready at her side to protect herself.

"I have some butter toast in my jacket if you want some, M-M-M-M-Mallorie," Ed threw his hand in his pocket, _squish spat crack crunch _, many sounds later he pulled out a hairy and dirty crust of bread with yellow (almost green) slime on it.

"Ew!" Mallorie jumped up, hiding behind Denise.

Ed sucked in his lower lip, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, mono-brow!" Eddy yelled, in a better mood than a few minutes ago, "time to head home!"

"Oh, finally!" Double D chased after him, his hands at his chest.

"Okay, Eddy!" Ed followed close behind.

Jillian waved her hand good bye.

"That tall guy was disgusting," Mallorie coughed.

"Bye Ed! Bye Eddy! Bye Double D!" Denise cupped her mouth to say.

Double D paused and developed a heat in his cheeks, "G-g-g-g-Good bye!"

Remi watched them leave the Cul De Sac till their silhouettes turned into tiny dots.

"I have a feeling," Remi and Eddy said in unison, "that tomorrow afternoon's gonna be one heck of an episode."

* * *

><p>Whew! Now, let's talk about future chapters.<p>

I haven't written anything beyond this. If you guys want some more, feel ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY FREE to let me know.

Also, like I said, this was a gag for my friends whom the characters were based on. So, I'm probably going to cut down the number of characters to only three. Four seems, I don't know, crowded.

(Note: I know Denise is a Mary-Sue, that's sort of the point.)

Oh, well, since the jig is up I think I'll tell you my plan anyways. (Spoiler Alert... Sort of... For a fanfic... I guess... Maybe)

I was thinking of hitching Eddy up with Remi, Double D up with Jillian and Ed up with Mallorie. Haha, yeah, Denise doesn't really end up with Double D, tricked ya there, didn't I? Tell me what you think. Who should end up with whom? Etc. You know what to do.


End file.
